1. Field of the Invention
Adjustable Shock Absorbing Handlebar Structure
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been common practice to have the forked forward structure of a motorcycle that rotatably supports the front wheel of the vehicle to be glued by a pair of handlebars of rigid structure that terminate on the ends thereof in grips that are engaged by the rider. As a motorcycle of this structure travels over rough and uneven terrain such as is encountered in racing, the shock of the forward wheel of the vehicle as it moves upwardly and downwardly in traversing the uneven terrain is transmitted through the handlebar of the motorcycle to the arms of the rider, with this shock being so severe that at times in racing the rider must give up as his arms are no longer able to withstand the constant strain imposed thereon by vibrations and shocks imparted to them through the handlebar structure.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a shock absorbing handlebar structure that may be removably secured to an existing motorcycle or embodied as an integral part of a new vehicle, with the handlebar structure of the present invention minimizing the shock transmitted from the front wheel of the vehicle to the hands of the rider as the vehicle traverses uneven terrain such as is encountered in racing.
Another object of the invention is to supply a handlebar structure in which the oppositely disposed transverse cross member are angularly adjustable to his particular riding posture, and the grips on the ends of the cross member structures also being adjustable angularly to conform to his particular style of riding.
A still further object of the invention is to supply a handlebar structure in which the shock transmitted upwardly through the forked forward wheel supporting portion of the vehicle is minimized due to the cooperation of a shock absorber and oppositely disposed resilient pads operatively associated therewith.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of a preferred form thereof.